Bloody Roar: Revelations (Wazzupguys)
Bloody Roar: Revelations, also known as Bloody Roar Ultimate in Japan, is the seventh installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Ilya or Razif and the 9th is against Tabula Uriko. there is also a 10th stage against Tabula Kenji. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Ilya or Razif and the 9th is against Tabula Uriko. there is also a 10th stage against Tabula Kenji. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Ilya or Razif and the 9th is against Tabula Uriko. there is also a 10th stage against Tabula Kenji. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 59 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 55 stages are against random opponents, the 56th is against the chosen character's rival, the 57th is against Ilya, the 58th is against Razif and the 59th is against Tabula Uriko. there is also a 60th stage against Tabula Kenji. Story Mode Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Vault Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Bloody Roar 5. Plot The game takes place in 2007, 7 years before Bloody Roar 5(2014) and 3 years after Bloody Roar 4(2004). Prologue Three years ago, Kenji Ogami and Uriko Nonomura where kidnapped by a new Zoanthrope Organization Known as "Pure" that was formed by a extremist Zoanthrope called Razif Kuzai. Kenji and Uriko we're later found and rescued. Current Events Three years later, Pure is still trying to destroy any resistance while being opposed by both humans ans zoanthropes alike. in order to eliminate its enemies, "Pure" marked them to death by sending their current members and hiring new members to be assassins. Razif also plans to unleash a worldwide virus that would kill all the human beings and make all zoanthropes a part of the Tabula. however his arch-enemy Ilya Markovich has gathered Pure's "enemies" together to defent themselves and the world from the virus. Default Characters Unlockable Counterparts Secret Characters Bosses Stages Soundtrack Cheats *Unlock Caleb - Beat Arcade Mode with Bakuryu. *Unlock Amanda - Beat Arcade Mode with Uriko. *Unlock Pedro - Beat Arcade Mode with Yugo. *Unlock Maria - Beat Arcade Mode with Alice. *Unlock Jadgish - Beat Arcade Mode with Long. *Unlock Carol - Beat Arcade Mode with Shina. *Unlock Bartal - Beat Arcade Mode with Jenny. *Unlock Azizi - Beat Arcade Mode with Busuzima. *Unlock Kornel - Beat Arcade Mode with Stun. *Unlock Akara - Beat Arcade Mode with Nagi. *Unlock Roseta - Beat Arcade Mode with Reiji. *Unlock Eneas - Beat Arcade Mode with Gado. *Unlock Americo - Beat Arcade Mode with Mitsuko. *Unlock Anaconda - Beat Arcade Mode with Fox. *Unlock Augusto - Beat Arcade Mode with Kohryu. *Unlock Dimitris - Beat Arcade Mode with Greg. *Unlock Aileen - Beat Arcade Mode with Uranus. *Unlock Z.O.A.N. - Beat Arcade Mode with Shenlong. *Unlock Ming - Beat Arcade Mode with Xion. *Unlock Corvin - Beat Arcade Mode with Ganesha. *Unlock Lielle - Beat Arcade Mode with Cronos. *Unlock Azmera - Beat Arcade Mode with Mana. *Unlock Fassil - Beat Arcade Mode with Ryoho. *Unlock Megan - Beat Arcade Mode with Alexis. *Unlock Diego - Beat Arcade Mode with Li. *Unlock Sergei - Beat Arcade Mode with Alberto. *Unlock Fang - First unlock all 26 unlockable counterparts, then beat Arcade Mode with Pedro. *Unlock Mashiro - First unlock all 26 unlockable counterparts, then beat Arcade Mode with Maria. *Unlock Shirakumo - First unlock all 26 unlockable counterparts, then beat Arcade Mode with Jagdish. *Unlock Akino - First unlock all 26 unlockable counterparts, then beat Arcade Mode with Amanda. *Unlock Ilya - First unlock all 4 secret characters, then beat Arcade Mode with Sergei. *Unlock Razif - Beat Arcade Mode with Ilya. *Unlock Tabula Uriko - Beat Arcade Mode with Razif. *Unlock Tabula Kenji - Beat Arcade Mode with Tabula Uriko. Trivia *This is the second gaiden game in the series, the first is Primal Fury/Extreme. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Bloody Roar Category:2015 video games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games